You Know You're Obsessed With FMA When
by artFULLYoutuvit
Summary: A list every FMA watcher must check to see if they're obsessed. A list made for fun!


(A/N): Hello there, my friends Brynn, Ari and I created this list because we are indeed very obsessed with FMA. If you can check off any of the items on the list, you may have become slightly obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist. Please enjoy this list!

...by the way, Brynn had an interesting conversation with our friend Charlie the other day, that is quite relevant to all of this:

Charlie: "So, is there anyone you actually like?"

Me: "Not really."

Charlie: "Not even like, celebrity fantasy?"

Me: "... How fantasy are we talking?"

Charlie: "Not anime."

Me: "Then no."

Charlie: "Anime?"

Me: "Yes..."

All right, folks, here it is.

* * *

**You Know You're Obsessed With FMA When...**

You develop an interest in chemistry because it's the closest thing Earth has got to Alchemy.

You legitimately wish that Edward Elric was real, and plan out what your relationship would be like if he was.

You are disappointed in all FMA cosplayers because none of them can even compare to the hotness that is your favorite character.

When you see someone with their hair in a single braid, you think of Ed.

When you see the letters "Ed" anywhere, you think of Edward Elric. Driver's Ed, etc., all momentarily startle you.

When you see Ed being used as a name, or even a brand, you can't help but smile.

You vow to marry someone similar to your favorite character.

You begin to realize your obsession with FMA is sort of unhealthy...

you own every single opening and ending, including the movie, on your ipod or MP3.

You're constantly watching FMA AMV's on YouTube.

You and your friends have character nicknames and some even look kind of like them.

You have seen the whole series and the movie at least 3 times over.

You can quote half of the lines in the series.

You are currently and impatiently waiting for the newest chapter to come out online.

You have given yourself a State Alchemist title (like Fullmetal).

You care more about what's going to happen in the next chapter than what's going on in the news.

You will talk for hours with a friend about it when you're supposed to be doing something else.

You have read a great deal of FMA fanfiction.

You want to cosplay as/have cosplayed as an FMA character.

Part of the reason you want to do to/have done so is so that you can attract the attention of other FMA cosplayers.

You have multiple pictures of your favorite FMA character in your room... more so than any other sort of picture.

When you hear the word "philosophy' you instantly think of the philosophers stone.

You look up and try to learn as much about alchemy as you can on the internet because of FMA.

You keep an eye on the history channel in case of a possible episode of something about alchemy.

You subconsciously doodle transmutation circles on your homework assignments without noticing.

You own an Ed Elric coat.

You have FMA jewelry and wear it almost all the time.

You compare almost every possible 'datable' person to your favorite FMA Character and find yourself disappointed.

You are instantly interested in anything that has the word "Alchemy" in it.

When you're upset, imagining your favorite character beside you calms you down.

When listening to Vic Mignogna songs, you imagine Ed singing them to you, even if they're blatantly our of character.

You think that whether or not Mustang was evil was a greater question than whether or not Snape was evil, and has a far more interesting answer.

You want to own Black Hayate.

While you used to be bothered by being so short, you're okay with it now, because it means you're the same height as Ed.

Every time you see a stray kitty you think of Al.

Every time you or someone else claps you think of using alchemy.

Every time you or someone else snaps you think of Mustang.

You hear the word dog and you hear the 'I LOVE DOGS' line playing in your head.

You try to get everyone you know, into anime or not, to at least try to watch FMA.

You daydream about being in the FMA world A LOT.

You have tried to figure out how your favorite character would look in real life, but can't do it because nothing you think of is as gorgeous as the character. You can get the body alright, but the face is impossible.

Hence, you start comparing the builds and faces of people you know to said character.

Your hands overheat, and you think to yourself that you need an automail hand to hold.

Your friends start to notice that you are a little too obsessed with FMA.

Whenever your friends want you to do or think something, they say that your favorite character would want you to do or think that thing.

You wish you knew someone who could fight spectacularly, complete with almost acrobatic stunts, like Ed or Al.

You have a newfound love for short people that you never had before.

You ringtone either is, or you want your ringtone to be a short rant.

You write fanfiction, your favorite character x OC, just so you can make the OC as much like you as posible and imagine its really your favorite character x you.

You start blabbing about transmuting stuff to random people who have no clue what our talking about, simply out of habit.

You can rant hours upon hours about your favorite moments in the series and still have so much more to talk about the next day.

You begin creating your own short rants.

Al has become your conscience.

You find you have to restrain yourself when your friends accidentally say something that reminds you of FMA.

You never want to apologize for Elricest.

You would use your breasts to obtain a voice actor's autograph.

Your AIM icon and/or facebook profile picture are FMA related.

You have joined and/or created a voice actor fan club or fan page.

You rage at other people who don't ship your pairings.

Comparing FMA to FMA Brotherhood has become daily conversation material.

You know all of the words to one or multiple opening or closing songs.

You find that you end up getting everywhere late because you were caught up in FMA fanfiction.

You find Neko!Ed x Neko!Al x Neko!Roy far more attractive than anything in real life.

You scan YouTube for videos of your favorite voice actors.

You have read all or most of the FMA fanfiction on and have moved on to , livejournal, and other sites in hopes of finding something you have not read.

You find yourself trying to emulate the characteristics of your favorite characters.

You accidentally bring up FMA in unrelated conversation and realize everyone else has no idea what you're talking about.

Your parents and family now know the basic plot of FMA.

You find you have to struggle to avoid bringing up relevant FMA connections in essays and class discussions.

You and your friends have created FMA character smiley faces.

You have cast yourself as one of the characters in FMA.

You are waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for Ed to cross over to this side of the gate.

You cry over the events of FMA more than real life events.

You have friended a voice actor on facebook.

Talking to your friends who don't watch FMA has become difficult.

You find yourself in a contest over who is more obsessed with FMA.

You create a list titled 'You know you're obsessed with FMA when…'

You have debates over whether Eds in various fanfictions would or would not do something.

FMA took precedence over applying to college.

Finding other people who like FMA is like Christmas coming early.

You find yourself distressing over getting older, because it means you are getting too old for Ed.

You find yourself overjoyed about getting older, because it means you are getting closer in age to Roy.

You compare FMA and Brotherhood animation in regards to which makes your favorite characters more appealing.

Moments where FMA randomly appears in your daily life make you extremely happy.

You 'squee' over romantic moments between Ed and Winry as well as Roy and Riza in Brotherhood.

You browse deviantart and livejournal for pictures of FMA characters, and critique each one brutally, regardless of your own drawing abilities.

Your computer background is always something from FMA.

The thought of Ed ending up with anyone else but Winry in the end is far worse than the death of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Well, are you obsessed? We know we are!


End file.
